


breath in the snow.

by cheonsagateun



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Hyunjin tuli sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun—setidaknya sampai ia bertemu seorang gadis yang berselimut salju.





	breath in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : stray kids merupakan boyband asal korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment. hwang yeji adalah salah satu trainee di bawah jyp entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, Hyunjin tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi.

Ia kebingungan ketika melihat bibir ibunya bergerak, tanpa suara yang bisa didengarnya. Dikatakannya, “Bu, bilang apa sih?” dan terkejutlah ia begitu suaranya tak keluar. Hyunjin menjerit lengking, tetapi suaranya tak keluar. Ibunya berwajah panik, cepat-cepat memegangi tangannya yang memberontak. Ayahnya pun tergopoh masuk ke dalam rumah, berusaha menenangkannya. Hyunjin terdiam, matanya berair dan tangannya gemetar. Hyunjin kecil takut sekali. Tetapi lewat tulisan di kertas, ibunya menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting.

Di dunia ini, pada usia sepuluh tahun, semua orang akan tuli.

Hyunjin masih tertegun. Air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi kertas. Emosi. Kesal. Kecewa. Di usia sepuluh tahun, pendengarannya direnggut. Pendengarannya hanya akan kembali jika ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya—yang bisa perempuan, lelaki, _siapapun_. Kemudian ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersama belahan jiwanya, sebagaimana ibunya selalu bersama dengan ayahnya. Ibunya terus menulis kisahnya, bagaimana ibunya bertemu dengan ayahnya dan pendengarannya kembali sempurna. Ibunya setidaknya beruntung, bertemu ayahnya ketika sedang berpapasan di lapangan basket. Sementara Hyunjin? Usianya baru sepuluh tahun dan ia tidak tahu kapan pendengarannya kembali.

Hyunjin masih ingin mendengar suara acara kartun di televisi. Masih ingin mendengar lagu-lagu Led Zeppelin. Masih ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya dunia dengan suara di tiap langkahnya—suara yang meyakinkan Hyunjin di tiap langkahnya bahwa ia tidak pernah sendirian.

Tapi lihat sekarang? Mendengar suaranya sendiri pun ia tak mampu lagi.

Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat sampai dicecapnya asin metalik darah. Frustrasi. Rasanya ia ingin melempar sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Hyunjin masih tuli. Tubuhnya meninggi, jakunnya mulai muncul, tetapi ia masih tuli. Ia bukan lagi siswa sekolah dasar, ia mahasiswa kedokteran yang telinganya tuli. Teman-temannya sudah ada yang kembali pendengarannya—sering ia lihat mereka bercakap dengan belahan jiwanya atau dengan mereka yang telah menemukan belahan jiwa masing-masing. Melihatnya membuat darah Hyunjin mendidih. Dirapalkannya _‘bangsat bangsat bajingan kalian semua’_ tiap kali matanya melihat. Peduli dengan reaksi orang? Tidak. Lagipula ia tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tidak seperti mereka.

Langkahnya dipercepat. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada tiap orang yang menatapnya (oh, mereka bisa mendengarnya? Ia iri). Seoul tengah bersalju tebal, tapi ia tak peduli. Dingin berhasil menembus syal dan mantelnya. Hyunjin peduli setan. Lagipula dingin seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya mati.

.

.

.

Dan lihat? Ia bahkan sudah dekat dengan apartemennya.

Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada salju yang bertumpuk, putih dan dingin dan mengganggu. Hidungnya mencium bau basah dingin, bersamaan dengan uap putih yang terus menyembul-nyembul. Baguslah. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus untuk menanggapi sapaan orang-orang sok akrab (yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka di hidup Hyunjin hanya numpang lewat). Hyunjin memacu langkahnya cepat sampai ujung sepatunya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia menundukkan kepala, kemudian terkejut.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Berbaring di atas tumpukan salju. Berbaring dengan naungan pohon yang rantingnya gundul. Kenal? Tidak. Tapi apa juga yang dilakukan seorang gadis di sini? Bukankah gadis itu bisa terkena hipotermia? Bukannya Hyunjin peduli juga—untuk apa peduli pada orang asing yang tak pernah memberi sumbangsih? Ia hanya tergelitik dan ini bukan bentuk kepedulisan, sama sekali.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu, dan ia melihat mata yang mulai berkedut.

Gadis itu hidup.

Pria tua yang menjadi tetangganya menepuk bahunya (yang membuat Hyunjin melonjak, jantungnya hampir saja jatuh ke tumpukan salju). Berkata dengan bahasa isyarat, _‘rawatlah dia’_. Hyunjin mendecih. Pria tua itu menatapnya lurus sampai Hyunjin luruh. Dibungkukkannya tubuh dan digendongnya gadis itu, melangkah menuju apartemennya yang sepi.

Hanya kali ini.

.

.

.

Jangan pernah mempercayakan pekara mengurus seorang anak manusia (atau bahkan makhluk hidup secara general) padanya. Mulutnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan rutukan (yang untungnya, tidak bisa didengarnya sendiri, dan tidak ada orang lain juga) selama menggendong gadis itu, membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Lembar demi lembar pakaian hangat yang membaluti tubuh sang gadis dilepas. Menyisakan selembar kaos tipis dan celana pendek yang membaluti tubuh—hei, bagaimanapun, ia tetap seorang laki-laki di sini. Air di _bathtub_ sudah hangat. Perlahan, tangannya menurunkan tubuh sang gadis ke dalam _bathtub_.

Setidaknya begini cara mengatasi hipotermia yang ia lihat di internet. Kepalanya dipalingkan, ia memilih mengambil kursi dan menunggu di depan pintu. Gadis tanpa nama itu tak sadarkan diri dan butuh pertolongan—hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Bukannya Hyunjin punya banyak empati, tetapi akan repot jika gadis itu berubah menjadi mayat di sini.

Mata gadis itu kemudian terbuka perlahan. Lama. Hyunjin tetap diam di tempat duduknya, menyaksikan gadis itu dari kejauhan. Jemari gadis itu perlahan bergerak, kemudian tangannya naik memegang tepi _bathtub_ sebelum gadis itu bangkit beberapa menit kemudian. Mata gadis itu menatap dinding kamar mandi lama, bergulir ke arahnya sebelum belahan bibir gadis itu terbuka, memekik kencang.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Sampai telinga Hyunjin terasa berdenging. Sampai emosinya melesat naik dan bentakan itu tiba di ujung lidah.

“Bisa diam sedikit, tidak?!”

Beberapa detik kemudian Hyunjin tertegun. Gadis itu tertegun. Keduanya saling bertatapan bingung. Hening menyelubung sampai Hyunjin memutuskan untuk buka mulut.

“Aku ... bisa mendengar suaramu?”

.

.

.

Pertama, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tertimbun salju—gadis yang tampak manis hanya saat ia tertidur, tapi teriakannya adalah teriakan paling kencang yang pernah Hyunjin dengar. Mungkin ini pengaruh sepuluh tahun tidak mampu mendengar apapun, begitu disodori suara besar, telinganya terkejut.

Kedua, ia baru tahu jika suara aslinya setelah pubertas bisa _selantang_ itu.

Gadis tanpa nama itu duduk di depan mejanya berbalut _sweater_ kebesaran milik Hyunjin, tengah menyantap satu _cup ramyeon_ instan ala kadar. Uap air menggelitik matanya, membuat kedua bibirnya mengerucut, meniup pelan. Hyunjin mendengus, pandangannya teralih pada televisi yang layarnya gelap. Enggan menatap gadis yang masih anonim. Pun masih terpikir reka kejadian sebelumnya.

Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Ia mendengar suara lengking sang gadis.

Teringatlah tulisan ibunya saat pertama kali Hyunjin tuli. Tulinya hanya bersifat sementara. Ia tidak akan tuli lagi jika bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun tuli, ia dapat mendengar suara lagi. Kabar yang menyenangkan dan tidak di saat yang sama.

Karena sampai sekarang, ia masih belum bisa menerima. Baiklah, gadis tanpa nama ini berwajah cantik. Namun, dinginnya mengalahkan dingin salju yang terus turun di luar sana. Juga matanya, Hyunjin bersumpah ia melihat bangkai terapung-apung di mata sang gadis. Belum lagi, sejak kejadian tadi mereka tidak bertukar kata hingga detik ini. Gadis ini tidak sopan untuk ukuran orang yang menumpang (bagi Hyunjin) dan Hyunjin tidak menyukainya.

Fakta bahwa gadis tanpa nama ini adalah belahan jiwanya membuat ketidaksukaannya bertambah.

“Jelaskan. Apa yang kau lakukan di atas salju?”

Hyunjin yang pertama kali memecah hening. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menurunkan _cup ramyeon_ perlahan dan menatap Hyunjin. Ada helaan napas dan jeda waktu cukup lama sebelum gadis itu mulai bercerita. Pun matanya tidak menatap Hyunjin, melainkan ke arah dinding di belakang Hyunjin tanda gadis itu tengah berpikir.

“Aku tertidur.”

Kening Hyunjin berkerut. Dalam tatapnya terselip isyarat perintah bagi gadis itu untuk bercerita lebih.

“Aku baru saja kabur dari rumahku dan tidak punya tujuan lagi.” Dijeda. “Saat itu salju belum turun. Dan aku lelah. Karena itu aku tidur di pohon. Saat bangun, aku sudah ada di tempatmu.”

“Di mana rumahmu?”

“Incheon.”

Kerutan di kening Hyunjin semakin dalam. Alasan yang terdengar aneh, di telinganya. Sama anehnya dengan sang gadis tanpa nama. Dari Incheon jauh-jauh ke Seoul hanya untuk tidur? Ada banyak sekali lubang dan tanda tanya dari cerita sang gadis. Dan tampaknya gadis itu tidak ingin memberitahu lebih, yang mana membuatnya kesal sendiri.

“Dengar, aku memberikanmu makanan dan tempat tinggal agar kau tidak mati di sekitar sini.” Tatapan Hyunjin tajam, mengarah pada sang gadis, “Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Kalau kau ingin mati, cari kuburanmu di tempat lain.”

Gadis itu meneguk minumannya. Bertingkah seakan ia tidak mendengar perkataan Hyunjin sama sekali.

“Aku tidak tahu akan ke mana lagi.” Gadis itu akhirnya berkata. Melihatnya pun tidak, “Sebelum kau berkata panjang lebar, bukankah sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu?”

Alis Hyunjin terangkat, “Memangnya itu perlu?”

“Atau kau mau kupanggil Tuan Pemarah seumur hidup?” Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan gadis itu lurus ke arahnya, “Lagipula aku bisa mendengar lagi sejak bertemu denganmu.”

Hyunjin berdecak, mengacak rambutnya tidak sabaran. Sebenci apapun ia dengan gadis berwajah dingin di hadapannya, takdir sudah memutuskan bahwa mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Hyunjin dapat mendengar kembali berkat gadis ini (dan ia benci mengakui ini), lagipula. Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu usahanya balas budi.

Sekalipun jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Hyunjin menganggap takdir hanya ingin main-main bagai anak kecil.

“Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin.”

Akan tetapi, nada suaranya pun tak mampu berdusta. Namanya meluncur dari lidah dengan keengganan tersurat.

“Hwang Yeji.” Gadis itu pun menatapnya. Membungkuk pun tidak. “Terima kasih atas tumpangannya.”

.

.

.

Yeji tidur di sofa depan, semata karena Hyunjin tidak ingin memberikan kasurnya pada gadis asing.

Dan Hyunjin tidur larut malam itu. Di dalam benak, ia terus berpikir akan banyak kemungkinan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Yeji? Bukannya Hyunjin sudah memiliki penghasilan tetap—untuk makan pun ia masih bergantung dari uang kiriman orang tua. Menampung satu orang saja sudah kepayahan, apalagi menampung dua orang?

Mengapa pula gadis itu harus ada di sekitar apartemennya? Mengapa juga kala itu ia menolong _nya_? Mungkin karena alam bawah sadarnya—tergerak karena menurut takdir mereka berdua adalah belahan jiwa? Pemikiran itu membuat Hyunjin berdecih. Tubuhnya berbalik, menatap ke arah dinding putih kosong sebelum terlintas pemikiran lain.

Setidaknya berkat Yeji, ia dapat mendengar lagi.

Dan itu hal yang terpenting, bukan? Pendengarannya kembali. Kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Yeji tertidur di sofa saat Hyunjin pergi kuliah. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu juga kuliah sepertinya (dan tidak mau tahu juga, peduli setan). Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia semakin malas berurusan dengan Hwang Yeji. Sikapnya tidak ramah untuk ukuran orang yang menumpang di apartemen orang. Belum lagi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, terlebih tentang dirinya. Seakan ada yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi Yeji dan Hyunjin tidak suka itu.

Dari semua orang di dunia, kenapa harus dia? Semesta tengah melawak, ya?

Saat Hyunjin tiba, koridor kampus masih sepi. Wajar saja, yang hadir hanya mereka yang kelewat rajin tidak ingin ketinggalan kelas Histologi. Bukan seperti Hyunjin yang datang hanya karena ia tidak ingin melihat sosok Hwang Yeji. Ia melihat sosok Seungmin yang terburu-buru datang dengan tumpukan _printout_ jurnal dan _logbook_ tutorial. Kelewat rajin seperti biasa. Dan juga sosok Jisung serta Yejin yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, melintas menuju kelas (mereka berdua kan belahan jiwa, _wajar_ ). Kemudian ia melihat Felix datang dengan santai, sebuah kuap lolos dari mulutnya.

“Felix!”

Ia mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada Felix. Hyunjin tidak punya teman di kelas, tetapi setidaknya ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan Felix ketimbang yang lainnya. Felix setahunya sudah memiliki belahan jiwa, yang berarti mereka dapat berkomunikasi secara lisan. Felix menoleh ke arahnya (tanda bahwa pemuda itu _memang_ mendengarnya), ekspresinya terkejut. Bibir Felix bergerak cepat dan kening Hyunjin berkerut setelahnya.

Tidak ada suara yang ditangkap telinganya.

“Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

Bibir Felix kembali bergerak. Dari kerut-kerut di wajahnya, Felix tampak kepayahan menjelaskan sesuatu. Kerutan di kening Hyunjin semakin dalam saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mendengar apapun. Dunia kembali senyap tanpa suara.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

 

**[ to be continued. ]**


End file.
